Life Day
by Anonymous9
Summary: Harry is having second thoughts on himself and the people surrounding him. Who is there to comfort him on that matter? (be kind, first time writer here) UPDATED! SORRY FOR LATENESS OF STORY
1. Hogwarts Express

Life Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. The person who owns it is the Great JK Rowling and the movie producing company Warner Bros. And who ever does what ever in whatever land.

Harry was ready to apparate into Platform Nine and Three Quaters for the celebration of Life Day, the day which all wizard and witches around the world celebrate the death of Lord Voldemort (people gave up saying you-know-who) having receiving an invitation from Hermione and the old group, the Order of the Phoenix, the trio were going to set off for an original journey by the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade, then to Hogwarts. With a small *pop* Harry apparated with his bag, which was full of clothes, right into the train station.

Platform nine and three quarters was filled with people trying to get onto the train, which was leaving in about 7 minutes, the people around him, all wizards and witches recognized him instantly, in fact, they started calling out to friends or family, "Hey, there's Harry Potter!" Many people started to search for quills and paper, shoving plenty at Harry's face. 

Harry, being the kind person he is, he putted on a cheerful smile, though his insides were a bit nauseous from the crowd around him, he started to sign parchments around him. Soon, while trying to make his way to the train (it took five minutes just to walk for ten meters) the crowd parted, reveling Hagrid, the groundskeepers of Hogwarts. 

True, Hagrid was getting old, but like other people with magical blood running in their veins, he looked not a day over 50. The War certainly did took a big toll on him as his black beetle-like eyes were dulled. As big as he is, he moved quickly towards Harry, "all right there, 'arry?" he said cheerfully. 

Harry just spread his arms wide, giving the half-giant as big as a hug he can. Hagrid just hug him back quickly and made a path through the crowd to the back of the train. "Its your compartment there, 'arry. 'ermione and Ron would be 'here soon. See ya in a while, there." And the half giant exited quickly.

****

Harry didn't have to wait long. Ron and Hermione burst through the door as the train started to move. They were panting like crazy, trying to catch their breath. Ron barely choked out, "Almost missed it, eh Harry?"

"You two certainly did. Hello Mione, how have you been?" Ron and Harry both worked as Aurors for the Ministry, while as Hermione went on to be a medical doctor for both muggles and magical folks.

"Never," still trying to catch her breath, her face was also flushed from all that running just to catch the train. "Better. You?"

"Same old, same old." Replied Harry.

As they sat down in the compartment, they talked of old times and how they're lives have changed since the defeat of Voldemort. As the lady with the cart came through, they all asked for a bit of everything. It also seems that the cart has added some jokes, like canary creams, which luckily, Hermione found out before Harry took a bite out of it. Between bits of food, Ron barely made out with how hungry he was, although Harry knew he just ate breakfast a mere 2 hours ago, Hermione just added, "When are you not?"

***************************************************************

The little rectangular button, called Review, its there. Don't miss it. I won't put up the next chapter 'till I have at least 5 reviews. Warning: all flames will be used to cook my dinner.


	2. Hogwarts: The Great Hall

Life Day

_Disclaimer: same as last chapter  
  
  
_

Reaching the old train station of Hogsmeade was an adventure. Not physical, but more mental. Each alumnus told stories to their old pals on what has happened in their lives. But in the last compartment, no one was having as much as an adventure as those three, reliving adventures far beyond many, reaching to new heights on a more personal level. But sadly, as all good things do, they come to an end. Yet, all that happiness still carried on with them. The legendary trip to Hogwarts was defiantly beginning yet again.

Having everybody into the horse-less carriages, meaning four per carriage, three for those who are great friends (you can guess who). The arrival into the old and odd castle was still filled with magnificence. Entering the Great Hall was another matter. With floating candles lighting up the Hall, the bewitched ceiling, showing a peaceful night, the teachers, young and old, sitting right up front, with non other then Minerva McGonagall in the Head's seat. Four very long tables were set up. Each draped with colors of all whom remembered as their own house colors when they were students barely 7 years ago. 

With a swift glance around the room, Harry felt a pang in his heart as he saw Professor McGonagall there. Sitting down regally on the seat reserved for Albus Dumbledore, possibly the best Headmaster in the history of Hogwarts. The death of the Great Man, as all wizards and witches alike would call. Indeed. He was – No! Is a Great Man. I'm sorry for not helping you in time of need. The Battle took a toll far greater then the Dark War, but many still have hope. With a lot of wizards cast out off office in the Ministry, many were elected into place to fill the needed spaces. Non-greater then the need to replace Fudge from his terrible mistake of assuming the Voldemort was not alive. He paid with his life. On a more happier note, the new Minister of Magic is non other then Arthur Weasley (spelling?). 

Sitting down in the Gryffindor Table, Ron was quietly grumbling, "When they going to serve the food. I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry Mione?"

"No, Ron. Besides. You just ate a fat load of sweets on the train. How can you be hungry now? And don't use that excuse: I'm a growing boy," making a clear impression on Ron. "You aren't seventeen anymore."

"She hasn't change a bit, hasn't she, Harry?" Ron whispered

 "Took you long enough to realized that," laughed Harry.

Turning towards Hermione, "c'mon Mione. You're lucky. I had to serve with him after the War. You didn't. You wouldn't believe on how much food he ate at that time. It probably made a heavy dent in the budget to keep him happy. Besides if his appetite did change. Then were in for it."

"Ooh. You win this time." Hermione shot back

Another laugh, "Course I win. I always win."

With each Alumnus settled, the Headmistress stood up, speaking loud and clear for all to hear, "Today," she started, "gathers an important event. For in this Hall, there are remarkable people sitting here, right now. Many have children, found love ones and on. That was the wish of Albus Dumbledore. Your headmaster for those who have short term memory," looking straight into Neville Longbottom.

"Although many have found loved ones, we cannot forget those memories of those who have perished in front of evil in its truest form. I need not remind you who those people are. But I do need to remind you that those who are gone are not forgotten. Not ever," another look around.

"As we eat, we give thanks to those whom have given up their lives in order to preserve the safety of the world. We give thanks to many. Far to many." This time, many have broken into tears.

"Never forget them!" McGonagall sat down again. Looking drained. Albus was a great friend to many, yet McGonagall have known him for years.

********************************************************************************************************************

_Thx for those whom reviewed. I'm terribly sorry about this long update. But for some reason, nothing could boost me into writing such a thing. Any comments shall be read in the **Review Box**. Any other ideas on how to improve this story will be ever grateful, and please also put them in the **Review Box**. _


	3. The Dance

**Life Day__**

            Disclaimer: same as the first chapter

            After each ex-student (alumnus) ate his or her fill, Headmistress McGonagall rose up yet again, "As you all have eaten your fill, it is time for the main event!" With a sweep of her wand, the whole Great Hall was changed instantly, the tables in which the adults recently just used for eating was swept away against the hall, each draped with a picture or two. Lights instantly ambushed the middle of the Great Hall. 

            A band started to play, Ron, recognizing the band and the song (it's his favorite) quickly whisked Hermione away on the dance floor, and clearly both were enjoying a good time. Mean while, Harry was drinking some butterbeer by the bar, looking at them from a distance. 

            Abruptly, an old friend, Nearly-Headless Nick, stopped his thoughts, "Nice to see you again, Harry," he said in a ghostly form. Nearly-Headless Nick was known throughout students and alumni as the Gryffindor Ghost. Harry, being to one of the few people whom went to Nick's deathday party, a rather ghastly experience for Harry and his friends.

            "Hello Nick, anything changed in the past few years? I haven't been able to catch up with what's happening in Hogwarts, being an Auror and all."

            "Oh, other then the usual, nothing is happening, though I did hear a rumor that some Gryffindors have been playing some jokes on the Slytherins. The editorial had what do Muggles call it? A field day. The Slytherins were mad and embarrassed to the core! With no apparent comeback, it may seem."

            Rivalries between houses were common, though not as frequent as Gryffindor against Slytherin. It seems that throughout the foundations of Hogwarts Gryffindor has always and probably will be rivals with Slytherin. Nothing ever changes with that. Harry chuckled, as many of those jokes were flashed through his mind from his time in Hogwarts.

            Another song started, and Headless Nick drifted off to greet other fellow students, leaving Harry with his thoughts. For a short minute, Harry was merely just looking around, thinking of how much time has gone past, along with many experiences which has shaped both the ordinary and Magical realms. 

            A few giggles came from his right, stopping the tracks of thoughts yet again. Looking over, he saw the source, or rather, sources of sound. They were known as girls, Parvati and Lavender were walking straight towards him. Damn. Harry was hopping to avoid those two. If he runs now, then he gave into to fear. Being the greatest warrior in 3 centuries, he put on a poker face and braves the wave that's defiantly going to come.

            "Hello, Harry," cried out Parvati. They ever going to change?

            "Uhh. Hello," Harry said uncertainly. This caused some more giggles that came out from the girls.

            "Sorry to bother you, but um, my friend Lavender, as you know, wants to dance with you. Is it all right with you?"

            "One dance?" asked Harry

            "Yep, one measly dance," Parvati answered

            "Alright." With one smooth move, Harry brought Lavender to the dance floor. 

            Lucky for Harry, the band was playing a reasonably slow song, for Harry was definitely not known for his dance skills. Far away, Ron and Hermione were sitting down and drinking some punch, cooling down after the last 3 dances where quick.

            "Hermione, have I ever told you that you are a great dancer?"

            "Nope. This is the first time."

            "Oh. Well you're a great dancer."

            "Thanks. You too."

            A glance to the dance floor and Ron saw Harry dancing away.

            "Geez. Would you look at that!"

            "What?" a glance towards where Ron was looking and sure enough, Harry was dancing with Lavender.

            "Ohhh," Hermione squirmed. "They look cute with each other."

            "Nope. You could tell from Harry's face that he's having trouble with whatever Lavender there is saying. It appears he needs help. See you in a bit," with that, Ron walked towards Harry, ready to save him from Lavender's obvious torture.

            "Harry, is it possible to have this beautiful lady into my arms for this dance?" Ron asked royally.

            "Sure. Be my guest. You don't mind do you Lavender?"

            "Oh no, not at all."

            A switch in position and Ron was dancing with Lavender. A quick whisper of "Thanks" to Ron and Harry went to Hermione.

            Sitting down with another punch, Harry breathed with a relief sigh, "I don't know how you two stand it, but Lavender is down right crazy. You wouldn't believe what she said. Saying how brave I am and all this crap. I really owe Ron one."

            "You will," replied Hermione. "Hey! Don't look so down. Its one thing defeating the world's most evil creature, another is to socialize. It's an art form most people would learn. Over time, that is."

            "True, but most people don't spend half of their life living in hell!" retorted Harry.

            "Don't be mad. You're supposed to be celebrating, not think of the past. Yes Harry, I know you've been thinking a lot about the War in the past few hours. Just let it all go. Have some fun. Where's that Harry which we all love that always like to joke around?"

            A small smile tugged Harry's lips, "You're right Hermione, as usual, you're right. Today, I will not think of the War."

            "That's the spirit Harry."

************************************************************************

            I'm stopping for now. Any suggesting on improving or move this story along, please, please, review! It would be helpful. Any mistakes are made             wholly in my part and if you do find one, or two, or three, or four, or as many as you can find, please also review and type them down. I will correct them             for I am writing this at 2 in the morning and my parents are gonna hound me if they find out. Cheers!


	4. Angels

**Life Day**

            Disclaimer: Same as the other one before, folks,

_            Author's Note: Sorry about this really extremely long over-due update, but I was yet again hit with Writer's Block on this story. Couldn't get anything to move on. Yes Yes Yes, I should get my head cleanly chopped off, but who would continue the story? Answer THAT one… Sorry about that, got carried away. Hope you won't hate me because of this._

            Quietly nursing his drink, Harry asked, "Mione, what have you been doing for the past few years. Now I know that you are a distinguished medical professor in both sides of the Atlantic, what about your other life?"

            "What other life?"

            " Oh, I don't know, like on the line of relationships should give you a major clue." Harry said jokingly.

            "Oh _God! _I don't want to talk about it, Harry."

            "C'mon, it should be interesting. The _greatest_ bookworm the world has _ever_ seen having a life like that would be an interesting tale to hear."

            "No!"

            "Please?" Harry giving his best puppy dog face which is known to make any girl's knees to melt instantly on the spot and do whatever he wished.

            It seemed it also affected Hermione too, "I give up. Fine. I will tell you." A sip from her mug gave her all the courage she needed to start.

            "Its been a terrible one. Working in 2 different hospitals per side is tough. Sometimes I got conflict on those schedules, keeping myself even having a working relationship with anyone was quite near impossible, but I did have an eye on someone. A handsome, funny person in fact. Sandy blond hair, smart. I could go on there." 

            "Luckily, he asked me out on one of my rare days off, and we hit it off from there. He brought me out into an expensive restaurant; I think it was called Smiggles. You know how those Americans are, names a weird, but food is still great. After that, a movie, but nothing happened. I was just physically attracted. After a few more dates, we gave up, knowing it would never work out. We still keep in contact, though its getting less and less."

            "Just one?" Asked Harry.

            "Yep," Hermione answered. "Its your turn now."

A deep breath, another mouthful of the creamy butterbeer and Harry started. It was just 3 words, "Nothing ever happened."

            "What!" Granger exclaimed. "What do you mean 'nothing ever happened'? Do you mean to say that after seven long years, you had not one single relationship since that Cindy girl? And I must warn you that was about 8 years ago!"

            Harry seemed to have shrunk a bit, "I know. Its just that being a Auror cut me off with relationships. The stuff I have seen after Voldemort died is horrendous. I never want anyone to see what I have seen."

            "Look at Ron, he's having no trouble at all since being the 'Keeper for Puddlemere United and for England. He's always been easy going."

            "But you could have had any girl you want." _And probably me too, _"They are just waiting just to have some of the Great Harry Potter the Daily Prophet always said about."

            "I know, it's just that it. Those mindless girls don't want to share any of my troubling investigations I have on those Deatheaters, just more of that _Greatness_ I have."

            "I didn't know," Hermione said quietly.

            "Its alright. No one ever did. Its just that after that War---," a glare from Hermione shut him up. "Ok, ok, I won't go any further." Remembering the promise he made just a mere few minutes ago.

            "Good. Now lets dance!"

            "What! You crazy Hermione!?" asked a bewildered Harry

            "Nope, just want to dance with you," answered Hermione.

            "You want your toes to be smashed?"

            "I got quick feet"

            "True, its your loss."

            With that, Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's hand and brought him to the swirling part of the floor, where every couple were swishing this way and that.

            "C'mon. Have some fun. Dance!" Hermione said because of the look of Harry's face.

            "I really don't know," said Harry timidly.

            "Right, and the earth just became Hell again. Honestly Harry, I saw you danced with Lavender, and I know that you know you can dance.

            "Hermione…"

            "No more that Hermione crap. You dance or I _will_ hex you 'till next week."

            Giving up and having a terrible picture of Hermione angry, Harry gave in and closed in onto Hermione, dancing.

            "There, that wasn't so bad," said Hermione. "You dance quite well Potter."

            After a few more songs, the lead singer quickly conjured up a microphone (a/n: what the heck!), "Thank You pretty ladies in gentlewizards, its been great able to play in Hogwarts. As a final request by this lovely lady," a wave to Hermione. "we will play one last piece. Hope all of you will enjoy this one. Its called Angels."

***************************************************************

            Please, I know I haven't updated long, but no flames. Pretty please with some   good cherries on top? But do review. 

IMPORTANT: Review away, but if you can, give me suggestions. I can always try to get them in. But Chapt 5 is written anyway. So ask for the 6th chapter.


End file.
